Software testing may be performed to evaluate whether a software application performs functions as required and/or expected, responds correctly to a variety of inputs, works in intended environments, or the like. Crowd-sourced testing is a form of software testing that differs from conventional (e.g., internal) testing. Rather than using internal testers within a limited environment (e.g., such as employees of the software provider), crowd-sourced testing may use a number of different testers from a number of different locations and/or entities.